Going human from mystery dungeon game
by ZJ marr
Summary: Dante the Pikachu and Kayton the Charmeleon have been friends since they met. They explore a new dungeon, only to discover a mysterious beach, where they loose conciousness and find themselves seperated, and in quite a predicament...
1. Chapter 1

Myaaaaaa, kinda confusing at first, but it'll smoothen out. Just. you. wait. XP By da way, I don't own pokémon. Well, I have the game, but that's something else. lol! yeah, yeah, other disclaimers apply… XD

********* *********** *********

With a bright burst of fire from my mouth, the Sandshrew fainted and disappeared with a flash of light.

I sighed and turned to the Pikachu beside me, "It's kind of tedious exploring new dungeons…"

"Oh, only when the Pokémon are stronger than us. Otherwise, it's a breeze to calm them down. Right?" said my partner, Dante, lazily.

I yawned and continued towards the stairs, going down to the 20th floor, with Dante tagging along behind me. "Yeah, I guess… Oh? Looks like we reached the end."

We reached an open area of the beach, where you could see the beautiful sunset, and the ocean shined toward the east. Toward the north, you could see that the sand, instead of a brownish yellow, was a solid white. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my friend gaping in admiration, staring at the beach and the sunset. I smiled slightly, but he couldn't see.

"This is… amazing… I wonder why the northern end of the beach, the sand is white…?"

"Let's find out." I said, walking forward.

"Okay," He said, picking up pace, now walking beside me.

My light red tail swished side to side as I walked. Everything was perfectly fine. My heart started to race… I couldn't contain my excitement, and my feet flew faster than before, with Dante, who was just barely able to keep pace with me, without having to go on all fours.

It was strange… We reached the white sand, but nothing was wrong… But as soon as we stopped, everything went black for me.

"Dante!!!!!" I yelled, frantically moving about.

"Kayton!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard somewhere in the distance.

*flashback* (A/N: XD gotta luv 'em!)

It was only an hour or so earlier that they had went to the Guild to find a job. We hadn't planned anything particular that day, so we just browsed about the board.

That was when a Flygon had burst in, panting heavily, as if he had flown from halfway across the world to get here. He was trying to talk in between his breaths, but Dante and I couldn't understand him…

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down… Catch your breath before you start talking." Dante said, motioning for the pokémon to calm down.

It took a few minutes before he could speak, but when he did, he said to us, "I… found a new dungeon! It's absolutely amazing! I'd go back, but… I don't think I should… could you two, Team PokéPride please go there? I'll give you 5 Reviver Seeds and 5,000 Poké in advance…"

From behind us, I could hear Chatot whistling with joy, "Take the job!~"

Dante looked at me, a little bit worried, as if he were saying, 'I don't really want to, but if you do, then I will…'

I sighed, "Where is it?"

The pokémon pointed it out as I laid our map out, and I marked it, for later reference. He handed over the 5 Reviver Seeds, and set out the 500 Poké for us, and I stashed it away in our backpack. The other 4,500 Poké was taken by Chatot, and he put it away somewhere unknown to me and Dante.

I never really imagined that taking that job would put both me and Dante in jeopardy… As well as change the course of our lives…


	2. Chapter 2

I could tell that I was falling. My eyes where clamped shut… I _was_ screaming, but I heard nothing. I opened one of my eyes slightly, and saw a bright, almost painful to look at, light.

I rubbed my aching head, and sat up. _Something's wrong here…_ I thought to myself. _I can't feel my tail right now…_ "Ow…"

"Hey! You! It's past curfew! You're supposed to be at home, in bed by now!"

_Ow! That was loud… What's going on here? Where am I? WHAT am I?!_

"Hey! Kid! Did you hear me?!" shouted the same voice moments before.

"I can hear you perfectly, you don't have to yell! My head hurts as it is…" I said, to whatever- or whomever- was talking to me.

"Wait a second… You're Kayton Tokoto! What are you doing at a place like this?"

"Hang on here… How in the world do you know my name? More importantly, what is a Tokoto?" I questioned, still sitting wherever I was with my eyes closed.

"Hah! Nobody told me you had a sense of humor! But I suppose being a high schooler and an owner 'n advisor of a bank must be hard, so ya needed a break…?"

"What are you…?"

I opened my eyes to see a human. Not that I have seen one, but pictures of them. Back at the Guild, I had read a lot during my extra time. I was so amused by the things that were written in the books, and by the pictures of humans, that I'd be absorbed for hours in the books.

The human was wearing dark glasses, and a hat, with something shiny on it. _SHINY!!!!!!!!_ I thought to myself. _SO SHINY!!!!_ He had some fur below his nose and some fur on his chin, too. _Ok, back to re… wait, this isn't even reality anymore…_

I looked at my paws, but… they weren't paws. No claws. I looked behind me, where my fiery tail would normally be. No tail either.

"AH! MY TAIL IS GONE!" I screeched. The human that was talking to gave me a very strange look.

"Sorry, but… your tail?" he said, his head tilted sideways slightly.

"My tail… My beautiful… fire… tail…" I whispered, with tears at the edge of my eyes.

The human distracted himself by taking something out… I don't exactly know what it was, but it seemed like it was a communication tool… (A/N: a cell phone…)

"Hello? …Yes. This is Officer Katohama… Yeah, cancel the missing person alert… Yup, I found him… You want to alert his guardian? … Oh, he's already at the station? … He wants to talk to him? … Uh, well… something is… Yeah, I could just bring him there… When? Ah, about… ten, fifteen minutes… Ok, be right there."

To be honest, I thought he was talking to himself. What he did next caught me off guard, though… If I had been my normal self when he pulled me up off of the ground, he would have been a walking barbecue for the next hungry Snorlax. He literally dragged me around the corner to a massive… How should I describe it… A hunk of black and white metal with wheels?

He opened it up and put me inside of it, then shut me in there… I was freaking by this time… He climbed inside in front of me, and I heard a terribly loud rumbling noise. Then, to my surprise, it started moving. I was sitting there, clinging to the seat beneath me, as if the hunk of junk would fall apart at any given moment. Before I knew it though, it halted to a stop…

"I don't know what's up with you, but your guardian is waiting inside the station. So let's go, Tokoto-sama." stated the human.

As I was pulled out of the metal contraption, I stared blankly at the pink, dark sky. _I wonder how Dante is doing…_ He led me up steps to a building. As I entered, a rather large human-filled room, one of the humans' faces stuck out like a shining star.

"Tokoto-kun!" said the hoshi, "What in heaven's name happened?! After you never came out of the bathroom, I had a heart-attack!"

The human hugged me… which actually made me shudder. "Ok, whatever the hell is going on, I can't stand not knowing! I don't know what I'm doing here, or whatever happened to my tail, my beautiful tail… But the only thing I want to know is where the hell I am, and where the hell is Dante!"

There was a long, awkward silence. Hoshi gave me a strange look, as if he actually _didn't_ know who I was. Every human in the room, stopped whatever they were doing, and stared at me.

"I'm so sorry everyone. Please continue with your tasks…" spoke the hoshi to the humans in the room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wake up, Kayton! It's time for school! …You're going to be late _again_…"

"Just five more minutes, Dante-kun…" I murmured, burying myself deeper in the sea of my covers.

"Dante? Why do you keep on referring to that stupid model?" whined the man who claimed to be my guardian, "By the way, you have a meeting this afternoon at 5. Be at your office on _time_ please. I shouldn't have to go everywhere with you…"

"Ah?!" I shouted, sitting up. I rubbed my head in confusion. "Where am I?"

The guardian sighed. "Really, why do you have to play the dumbstruck child? Last night, too. You were acting really weird… You better get this and your thoughts straightened out, or we'll be in trouble at the bank."

"What _are_ you talking about? Seriously! You're making my head ache with all these strange terms I've never heard before…"

He looked at me, with a sign of worry furrowing his brow. "Kayton… did you hurt your head when you came out of the window of the bathroom? Because your acting as if you have no idea what's going on… You even had trouble finding the bathroom and kitchen last night… That's not like you… You're going to worry your friends at school, too… This'll be really troublesome at the bank, if you can't remember anything about the bank accounts or the systematic orders…"

"Oookay. I think I get it now. This is a dream! Haha! Funny joke!!!"

"Hey! I'm talking to you seriously. Am I going to have to retrain you again? …It took all of your summer vacation and all of my days off to get you trained and ready for the banking business…" his hand reached up, and he rested his head on his arm.

"What do you mean, _retrain_? I was never trained in anything like this before. Hang on… Wait a second…" I said, thinking about how I had been a human before, "I have been human before… It was back when I was Grovyle's partner… We were sent back in time and separated by a storm… Afterwards, I couldn't remember a thing about my past, and could barely remember my name… But this feels different… And this isn't really the _future_, that's for sure…"

"What _are_ you talking about? And who is _Grovyle_? Is he one of your friends you recently met?"

"No. Grovyle… Is gone now… He was one of my very close partners when I was human before… We had a mission to stop evil from spreading, and time stopping… Then I met Dante, and he actually made my life much more enjoyable…"

"Kayton… WAIT! What do you mean, when you were human before? You've always been human!"

I sighed, holding my head. "I don't know if I'm the same Kayton _you're_ thinking of, but I was born as a human, sent to the past to save the future as a pokémon, and _now_ I'm stuck as a human again…

"Now that I think about it closer… That beautiful beach we were at… The white sand… The white sand! That's what sent me here!" I shouted with realization, jumping up on the bed. I made _my guardian _jump, too. "Then Dante's gotta be here, too!"

"Hang on a minute, pokémon? Isn't that a TV show or something?"

"No. It's—or maybe it is here… So my existence as a pokémon is inside a television…Wait, what is that?"

The hoshi held his head once more. "You… Wait, how am I supposed to explain it to someone who has never heard of television?"

"I don't know! You're supposed to tell me!" I yelled, confused.

"Alright, hang on a second…" he paused for a few minutes. "… A box that shows moving pictures? Is that good enough?"

"Eh…whatever…" I muffled my hair with my hand, "Still not used to this though…"


End file.
